Dancing Through Life
by trueblood
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy may be many things, but a fool, she has never been. Lucius's POV on his wife. LucCissa, implied TedAndi


**Title:** Dancing Through Life  
**By:** Trueblood  
**Rating:** PG   
**Disclaimer:** HP characters don't belong to me. The title is a song from the best musical in the world, Wicked.

**Warning: **Use of ridiculously pretentious parallelism and the use of the collective "they".

**Pairings:** Luc/Cissa, implied Andi/Ted

**A/N:** Lucius POV on his wife. It's kind of weird. Please report all grammatical errors to me and any snide comments to the lady at the desk.

The soft morning light slips slowly into the beautifully decorated room. The Victorian style bed is draped in dark green and the walls are a glittering silver color. The light reaches the silvery blonde hair of one Lucius Malfoy who is lying next to his gorgeous wife.

His thoughts wonder to the first time he realized he loved her. It had been when she was dancing. It had been in his seventh year and her fifth year. The Yule Ball had been coming up and some of the girls had asked Cissa for dancing lessons. Never one to miss a chance to show up the rest of humanity, or at least the Slytherin girls, she had graciously accepted.

The way that she twirled around and around would have made any mere mortal dizzy. Yet, Narcissa was never just a mere mortal. Her every spin was graceful and every landing was perfect. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

It had been the best thing his parents had ever done for him, arranging for Narcissa and himself to be wed. Not everyone would feel that way though. Cissa is by far, the most interesting and a beautiful person Lucius has ever had the pleasure of meeting. Yet, he sees the way everyone looks at her. Their eyes are pitying and scornful when they glance her way. They think that he has her under some type of spell or at the very least under his charm.

He knows what everyone thinks about her.

They think that she's just a beautiful little fool. (1)

They think she has no idea what her husband's business meetings actually are.

They think she has no idea what he is capable of.

They think that she doesn't understand what kind of people Bella and Lucius are.

Narcissa Malfoy may be many things, but a fool, she has never been.

Sirius and Andromeda may disagree, but as always they would be in the wrong. Lucius has known Cissa since she was born and she was never an ignorant girl.

She saw everything.

She was the first to see the signs of Andromeda's attraction to the Mudblood.

She was the first to see Sirus's resentment towards them all.

She was the first to see Regulus's waning loyalty.

There are not many that have the privilege to know what goes on in that pretty little head of hers. Many forget that she was a Slytherin. They see the diamonds and dazzling dresses and immediately assume she is oblivious to all events and dealings around her.

What most people fail to realize, however, is that she just does not care.

However, she understands perfectly.

She knows that the battle lines are being drawn and sides are being taken. She knows that paranoia is creeping slowly into daily life. She knows that trust is something that everyone wants, but no one is willing to risk. She knows far too well that families are turning against one another. She knows all of this and still she doesn't particularly worry.

Oh, Lucius knows that she frets over his and Draco's safety. Yet, beyond that she doesn't pay too much heed.

War just wasn't her element. That didn't mean that she did not know that it existed. Lavish dinner and ridiculously expensive dresses and jewelry were more her forte. She was always the belle of the ball.

The first time she saw his dark mark her only comment had been something about long sleeved shirts. There had been no tears, no arguments, and no yelling. He was stunned to say the least.

From that night on he knew what so few knew about her.

She wasn't stupid or ignorant or oblivious.

She was simply dancing through life.

**A/N:** Please read and review!

1- "Beautiful little fool" is from The Great Gatsby.


End file.
